One Day
by KlausLoveLetters
Summary: 75 years after graduation everything have changed for Caroline. She moved to California with Tyler and live the perfect fairytale ... until she gets bitten by a werewolf. Her only chance is Klaus' blood. But where is he? Does he still want to help her?
1. Run

**Finally ! There it is ! My very first chapter ! But, there isn 't a prologue, I didn't need it to be honest. I do not own The Vampire Diaries (unfortunately). All the rights are for the CW and the producers.**

**Ps : Please excuse my horrible english, I'm sure there is a lot of mistakes, especially with the verbs and all... so if you want to correct me, go ahead please ! I am French and well... you know... **

**So, I really hope you'll like it and don't hesitate to tell me what you think of it ! **

_What to do now ? _

He was watching her squirming, screaming and crying. She was afraid by invisible things, hallucinating... Sometimes lucid and sometimes in delirium. She was sweating, her makeup had sunk, her clothes were stained with blood, and her arm... her arm was covered with a huge bite, a werewolf bite. How would he save her? _How? _He had fought so hard to have her, have her love, win her heart. He couldn't let her die. Not like that. Not now. He had to find him. Find Klaus.

"Tyler!"

Caroline was screaming again. He rushed to her to reassure her.

"Shhhht... It's okay... Ev- everything is going to be fine. You'll see.

- Tyler! It hurts!

- Shhhht... I know... I-... Don't... Don't worry Caroline. I'm... I'm gonna find a solution."

He was afraid. He was trying to hide it but Caroline wasn't stupid. She was the most intelligent woman in the world. She knew him like no one else.

"Tyler..."

She whispered. The pain was apparently gone.

"I'm here."

Tyler took her hand and kissed her on the forehead.

"I'm here."

He repeated, that seemed to calm her.

"Tyler... I'm gonna die.

- No you're not.

- Tyler, please. Don't lie to yourself. I'm a lost cause. I-

- No. There's a way."

She sighed and took Tyler's face in her hands, looking him straight in the eyes. And she smiled. God, he loved her smile. He couldn't let it go. That beautiful smile. And these beautiful blue eyes. Moist. Reddened by tears.

"I love you so much Tyler."

She placed a gentle kiss on the hybrid's lips and closed her eyes. He pressed her hands.

"You do not have interest to let me now, understood? I'll come back with the cure and you'll be fine. Did you hear me? Whatever the price, I'll go get Klaus' blood."

When she heard the name of the Orinigal, Caroline's eyes widened. She stayed mute, watching the empty. Tyler knew that she already had thought about Klaus but that she didn't wanted talk to him about it. After all that time far away from Mystic Falls, from Elena, the Salvatore, the Originals, Klaus... she thought Tyler will be upset...? But why? Because she still had feelings for him?

"Tyler...

- I won't let you die Care. I'll find Klaus wherever he is and I'll fix you, I promise."

She was worried now. Because she had not expected to see that stupid Original, because she still had feelings for him. In any case, it was not because she was afraid... The only person in the world capable of curing her... it had to be him! Tyler quickly packed his bags, kissed his beautiful Caroline one last time, watched her one last time, before leaving ... He hoped in the depths of his soul, that the next time he would see her she would be alive. And still in love with him, by his side. It may be selfish to want it but he was like he was. And nobody heard him think this way so...

He left Caroline under the supervision of a hybrid friend, and went in search of the Original. In two days he had traveled half the country, asked everyone he knew if they had any information. Then he decided to return to Mystic Falls ... After seventy-four years, all his friends had left the city to build a new life elsewhere. Tyler Lockwood went to his old home, where his descendants knew his true nature. From there, he called to his home in California to receive news about Caroline. Her condition worsened; she hadn't for long. So he decided to go to the Mikaelson's mansion. Maybe Klaus returned to live in Mystic Falls after all? The hybrid rang at the majestic door, intact despite the time, and it was with surprise that Elijah opened the door.

"Tyler Lockwood. I didn't expect to see you. What do I owe to this visit?

- I need your help."

Intrigued, the Original moved away from the doorway to let the hybrid once sired to his brother, in.

"You didn't take any wrinkle, joked the Original.

Coffee?

- No thank you. "

Enough jokes, enough chat. Tyler did not have time for this. Caroline was dying. Elijah realized at that time that the reason for his coming was not to share old memories. The hybrid cleared his throat. Elijah stared in silence, ready to listen. And then Tyler explained the Caroline's situation.

"You have to tell me where your brother is Elijah.

- I'm afraid but I can't. I'm sorry, he replied.

- You're sorry?! But it's Caroline we are talking about!"

The Original then, began to think about a few seconds. It seemed interminable for the lover of Caroline Forbes. There was no time to lose, he had to find that Original asshole or Caroline was going to die! Elijah and Tyler looked insistently. We could read the anger, the hatred, the tiredness, but also the sadness and despair in Tyler's dark and piercing eyes.

" You're right. If Klaus learns that I didn't-"

He didn't finish his sentence.

" That you didn't...?

- Does not matter. I'll tell you where he is. "

**And yep! This is the end! So please tell me where I am wrong and post reviews it'll be nice of you! **

**Translating is long so I'm sorry if I don't update Chapter 2 soon enough. But, if you know French you can read this fanfiction in French, I post both. It's as you want.**

**I want to dedicate my first chapter to Sara. Who encouraged me a lot, thank you! xx**

**You can find her on tumblr at : romeparistokyo and read her fanfiction : The Lonely Souls**

**And you can find me on tumblr too at the same url : klausloveletters**

**Thank you for reading, I really hope you liked it! xx**


	2. Surprise

**Hey guuuuys ! Thank you so much for the reviews ! It means a lot ! xx**

**I'm sorry for just updating now, but again, translating is a loooong process... for me at least. Please if you find some mistakes (and you will) tell me, I'll correct myself :)**

**And...**

**DID YOU WATCH THE LAST EPISODE ? **

**OMG. **

**Please tell you what you think about it ! (I don't want to spoil here if you didn't watch it yet)**

**II.**

Rome. Rome! He could go further! Italy. Italy was the first place where Klaus had promised to bring Caroline. What an idiot. Tyler rubbed his eyes. He hadn't slept for twenty-four hours, he couldn't. Caroline was at the gates of death. The plane had just landed that Tyler was already running out, pushing the stewardess and the others passengers. He jumped into the first taxi and compelled the driver to drive as fast as the vehicle would allow. Fortunately, the driver spoke English. Tyler had skipped almost all Italian classes in high school. And after all, it was seventy-four years ago. The taxi stopped in front of a huge building. A mansion or something, in the center of Rome. Well... A home at the height of its owner, Tyler thought, being ironic in silence. He approached the door and knocked. Waiting for a response, he peered the details. The huge wooden door was carved. Some patterns were covered with gold leaf. What more amazing? It was Lord Niklaus Mikaelson' house after all. The hybrid smiled at this thought but his enthusiasm fell. He quickly remembered the reason for his presence here. He knocked again at the door but with more energy and impatience as last time.

« Klaus! Open the door! I know you're here ! »

Tyler didn't seem afraid by the Orignal Hybrid but in truth he dreaded greatly their face to face meeting. Their last, dating back at many years ago, wasn't the most pleasant...

_«How could you this Caroline? How...?!_

_- Tyler... I..._

_- Tyler, I think the lady has the right to do what she wants, am I wrong ? asked Klaus with a hint of satisfaction in his voice and a slight smile on his lips but also a little protective anger._

_- You...! Do not meddle with it! yelled Tyler with rage, struggling not to jump at the Original's throat. Everything's _your_ fault! It's all your fault!_

_- Tyler... began the beautiful blonde woman more than confused. Tyler please... Tyler calm down. _

_- Calm down?! Do you realize what you've done!? Tyler retorted, which made head down Caroline, ashamed._

_- Careful Tyler, you better not start to be rude to her or you will pay dearly", Klaus threatened slowly approaching the hybrid._

_Tyler shook his head shocked by what was happening. He was simply overwhelmed and his wolf's character didn't help to fix things. The young hybrid was becoming uncontrollable, but he knew that to keep Caroline, to keep the love of Caroline, he had to be better than this 1000 years old hybrid bastard._

_« How could you... began Tyler suddenly from anger to sadness._

_- Tyler, I'm sorry but I... I didn't... »_

_The pretty blonde turned to Klaus, looking for help, emotional support. Her eyes were filled with tears. The hybrid had chased away his smile from his lips, but we could see very well in his eyes that he was quietly savoring his victory. And it's when she saw it, this light sparkle in the eyes of the Original, that Caroline realized what she was supposed to do... She knew she had to make a choice. She should say something. She couldn't hide in her stuttering suddenly took a new twist for her, a new meaning. She knew what she had to do. The blond vampire took Tyler's face in her hands and said something she knew was irreversible. But never mind. She had to do it. She had to say it. And despite the fact that she had kissed Klaus, and despite the fact that at this moment she had butterflies in her stomach, feeling a growing desire, the fact of wanting more and go beyond a simple kiss; Caroline approached Tyler, looked straight into his eyes and said one thing she knew, she herself would suffer for a long time:_

_« I'm sorry Tyler. I don't know why I did that. I... Tyler, I love _you_. »_

_And at this moment, the two men realized what had happened. The pretty blonde had made her choice. And it was Tyler. He smiled, forgiving his beautiful Caroline. Klaus knew that Caroline chose the safety. That he would never be good enough for her. That he tarnished her light. That Caroline chose Tyler and not him. That despite what had happened, despite the passionate kiss that had started to grow ... that despite everything he had done for her, he had lost. On the one hand he wasn't surprised but on the other he was totally caught unprepared.. Caroline turned to Klaus, tears streaming down her heart broken, she wanted to tell him something. She wanted to apologize, to comfort him, but she couldn't. She understood, seeing the Klaus' expression that she broke him and that wasn't fair. That she meant a lot to him, but that he also meant a lot to her. She had to make a choice. She would not be caught in the crossfire as Elena. One side of Caroline wanted to laugh and rush into Klaus' arms, reassure him that it was only a bad dream, she belonged to him. But the other side of Caroline wanted her to open her eyes and face the reality. And this reality was Tyler._

_So strangely, Klaus looked at his Caroline that he knew, could never get. A look devastated and full of rage. He looked down at her wrist, she wore the bracelet he gave her back. It was a gift after all. Then surprisingly quiet, he fled with his vampiric speed, not paying much attention to Tyler. Klaus knew that if he touched him Caroline will hates him forever, and he did not want her to hate him forever, despite her choice because for a vampire _forever_ is very long. Klaus also wanted to look better than Tyler. So he pushed with courage his 'more than murderous envy' and took one's eyes off his Sunshine. And then, when Klaus gone, Caroline knew she had signed the death of a lot of people, soon victims of Klaus' anger and sadness, once again unfairly defeated. _

_And during that short moment between Klaus and Caroline, Tyler didn't move, didn't say a word. He knew that Caroline had to say goodbye to the Hybrid. Seeing her like that broke his heart but he couldn't help not feeling happy. He had won. _

« Well, well. Tyler Lockwood I see.

- Rebekah ? »

**Tell me if you liked it or not. What do you think about this 'flashback chapter' ? **

**Don't forget you can find me on tumblr at klausloveletters.**

**Bye ! xx**


End file.
